Six Flags
by ColieOlie
Summary: The gang decides to go to Six Flags (the first chapter has some JH in it, but the rest will have more of the group) - please R


The morning sunlight crept through the sides of the curtain and into a tiny bedroom of the Pinciotti home. Jackie Burkhart slowly stirred in her bed and yawned sleepily. She turned onto her side to try and block some of the light out of her view, and out of habit caught a glimpse of the clock. It read exactly 9:01. Jackie's eyes flew back open and stared at the clock in disbelief.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" She hurriedly got out of bed and ran over to the closet to pick out an outfit that fit the activities that were to come later on. She finally settled on a pair of denim shorts and a bright orange tank top. After making a quick change, she made her way into the bathroom to fix her appearance for the day. Assuming that she wouldn't have enough time to brush her hair out completely, and fix her curls, she pulled her beautiful black hair into a perfect ponytail before applying her make-up.  
"I'm going to kill that amazon," she mumbled, referring to her best friend. Donna Pinciotti was suppose to wake her up that morning at 8:00 so they would both have enough time to get ready before they left. But apparently, she had forgotten to wake her up while she was getting ready. Applying the finishing touches to her make-up she took a quick look at herself in the mirror and smiled, happy with the results.  
Returning to her room, she grabbed her new sandals out from under the bed and put them on during the process of running down the stairs, shoving a pop tart into her mouth and running out the door. She went through her backyard and into the Forman's basement, eating the remainder of her pop tart along the way.  
Jackie rushed down the cement stairwell that led to the basement, where she and her friends usually hang out. She opened the door and nearly fell on the last step into the dusty room. "I'm so sorry that I'm la –"She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that the entire basement was empty. She plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Jackie, is that you?" A familiar voice called from the backroom of the basement. "Steven?" A little confused she turned around to see Hyde walking out of his room wearing his usual Led Zeppelin t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and for once there was no trace of his damn sunglasses on his face. "Hey"  
"Hey baby," she stood up and wrapped both arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips, "I thought you guys left without me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last night Eric told me and Donna that we were all suppose to meet in the basement at 9:00 sharp so we could leave for Six Flags."  
  
"Well, Eric and Donna are upstairs," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Kelso is still at Brooke's house from last night," he kissed her lips, "and Fez I haven't heard from all morning."  
  
A smile danced across her lips at the realization "So, we're all alone?"  
  
"Yep." The same smile crept onto his face as she leaned in and kissed him hungrily. They hadn't been alone together for a few days and they both desperately missed each other. Without breaking their contact, Jackie tried to walk backwards so she could sit down on the arm of the couch, but miscalculated her stepping and tripped, causing her to fall onto the soft cushions below with Hyde on top of her.  
  
Jackie giggled at her small mistake, and pulled Hyde back into another kiss. His fingers traced the curves of her body, finding the bottom of her shirt and slowly moved one hand inside of the orange material. They were too occupied with each other at that moment to even realize Eric and Donna walking down the stairs. The redhead was the first to make it to the basement and rolled her eyes when she spotted Jackie and Hyde on the couch.  
  
"Eww!" she screamed as she had done once before to let the couple know that there were other people in the room.  
  
"Donna, we're kind of in the middle of something here." Hyde went down to kiss Jackie again, but caught Donna's glare in the process and sighed. He knew there was no way she would let them continue. He moved over to the corner of the couch with Jackie in his arms. They were both visibly annoyed that their friends had spoiled their fun.  
  
Within the next 15 minutes, both Fez and Kelso had found their way into the basement. They were all ready for a day of rides, food, and sun at Six Flags.  
  
"Ok, so is everybody ready?" Eric rubbed his hands together and looked at the group of people around him. Everyone just stared at him in amusement, "Alright, lets go!"  
  
The six friends stood up and started to make their way out of the basement. Jackie pulled Hyde back for a few minutes and gave him a lingering kiss.  
  
"We'll finish this later." She smiled suggestively and walked out of the basement towards the car with Hyde closely behind her with a tiny smile on his face as well. 


End file.
